


Tangled: The Series: The Musical

by MarvellKya17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: But just the musical numbers, Canon - Musical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17
Summary: Ok, hear me out.As a musical theater person, I often find myself staging various showtunes in my head while I listen to them. I just finished Tangled: The Series and immediately started playing the soundtrack on repeat. As I was listening, I started doing the whole imaginary staging thing, and voila: this happened.These musical numbers are in no particular order except the ones that inspire me the most at the time. I am not doing every song from the show because not every song would fit in a hypothetical two-and-a-half-hour-long musical with intermission. (Yes, I scoured the soundtrack and selected songs. Yes, I love alliteration. Let me live!)Anyway, this first chapter will be “Ready As I’ll Ever Be.” It seems to be a fandom favorite, and it lends itself to the stage so well!!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Ready As I’ll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are my cast for the whole show, even if they’re not in every number. I might add Keira (Angry) and Catalina (Red) at some point, but right now, they’re extraneous (love you girls!!)   
> And yes, I know Rapunzel is literally the last character on the list because I assumed I added her first when, in fact, I did not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter will be “Ready As I’ll Ever Be.” It seems to be a fandom favorite, and it lends itself to the stage so well!!

[Lights come up. The setting is Varian’s laboratory. The lightning is dim, symbolizing the darkness that has settled into him and his once jubilant world. Far stage left is an enormous amber structure. Quirin is encased within.  
A platform enters through a simple stone archway, center stage. On it are Queen Ariana, her hands chained to a pole, and Varian.]  
Varian: Any moment now - Your Highness.  
Believe me I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved  
Queen Ariana: Varian-  
Varian: Quiet! [He crosses left, downstage of Queen Ariana.]  
I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served [He approaches the amber.]  
Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me [He places his left (upstage) hand on the amber.]  
And I'll stand up and fight [He clenches the hand on the amber into a fist and swings around so the fist is now his upstage hand].  
Cause I know that I'm right [He crosses back to stage right and gets back on the platform.]  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be [The platform is pulled back through the archway. The lights go out briefly before raising again, this time brighter. Coronan soldiers pour in from the wings on either side as Cassandra rises from the floor, downstage center.]  
Cassandra: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see [With her right hand, she drags her sword from its scabbard on her belt.]  
And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board [She punctuates “board” by thrusting the sword tip into the floor.]  
Are you ready?  
Eugene: I'm ready  
Lance: We're ready  
Crowd: We're ready  
Cassandra: Ready as I'll ever be  
[Again, lights go down briefly. When they come up, they are spotlighting Rapunzel’s tower bedroom, stage right. There is a knock, and King Frederic enters the room. He and Rapunzel embrace.]  
Frederic: Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Rapunzel: [She takes both his hands] Together we will guarantee  
[Suddenly, the entire stage lights up at full brightness. Parallel pyramids of Coronan soldiers and civilians stand on stage right and left. Cassandra heads the stage left pyramid, and her father heads the stage right one. Varian is center stage, Queen Ariana behind him. The amber structure is gone.]  
Varian: I'll make them hear me  
Crowd: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve  
Cassandra: Prove they can trust me  
Crowd: And the outcome will hardly come free  
[At this point, Eugene has joined Rapunzel and King Frederic in the tower.]  
Rapunzel: I'll save my home and family [On “home,” she grabs Eugene’s hand with her left. On “family” she grabs her father’s hand with her right.]  
Crowd: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Eugene: And I'm ready [He raises his sword with his left hand.]  
Cassandra: I'm ready [She raises her sword with her right hand.]  
Rapunzel & Frederic: I'm ready [She raises a frying pan.]  
[The lights on either side of the stage begin dimming until Varian is spotlighted.]  
Varian: [As he sings, he is pulling on gloves - first left, than right. Then, he slips oversized safety goggles over his eyes.] Ready as I'll ever be [On “be,” blackout.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this isn’t a traditional fanfiction, but it’s where my creativity was pushing me! I hope you enjoyed it, and have a great day!! 
> 
> P.S. I stole a line (the “We’re ready” after Eugene says “I’m ready” I’m the second chorus) from Pete and Stan because they are also extraneous, albeit amazing, characters. I’ll add them in later if I can :)


	2. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, please do not expect me to post every day. These are much more tedious than the word count would leave you to believe. I am currently in that stage of a project where it’s all I can think about, but I’m not sure how long this adrenaline rush will last.   
> With that being said, I’m doing Crossing the Line next. I have so many ideas for a staged version of it. Anyone else get serious For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) vibes from this song?

[Immediately after snatching the moonstone and undergoing her transformation, Cassandra descends from the upper balcony to the stage below. As the first 3 counts-of-8 of the song play, she stalks across the stage. Rapunzel recovers from her shock, and quickly follows her, ad libbing pleas for her to stop. When the vocals begin, Rapunzel is far stage left, opposite Cassandra, who is far stage right.]  
Rapunzel: This has to stop now  
Whatever it is that you're going through  
We'll fix it together, me and you  
Just like we've always done  
Cassandra: [She whirls around to face Rapunzel.] No! This has to stop now  
This thing where you think that you've been my friend  
And don't even hear how you condescend  
The way you've always done   
Rapunzel: Cassandra, listen (Cassandra: I'm listening)  
I know it isn't true (Isn't it?)  
Just look into my eyes now (Well?)  
I know you feel it too (Perhaps I do)  
Cassandra, listen (I'm listening)   
I swear it's not too late [Cassandra turns back around to face away from Rapunzel.]  
So before another line gets crossed  
And everything we've had is lost  
Just... wait [Cassandra visibly straightens her posture.]  
Cassandra: Wait? [She takes one step backwards onto a wheel embedded in the stage floor, with her right (downstage) foot.]  
No, I won't wait [She rotates around her right shoulder, firmly planting her left foot onto the wheel. This stance represents Cassandra’s choice to break away from Rapunzel. With her right (upstage) hand, Cassandra summons black rocks in front of where Rapunzel stands. The wheel begins to move slowly, counterclockwise, carrying Cassandra away from Rapunzel.]  
There's a line between the winners and the losers  
There's a line between the chosen and the rest  
And I've done the best I could  
But I've always known just where we stood  
Me here with the luckless   
You there with the blessed [The wheel has carried Cassandra to stage right of Rapunzel, who is still trapped by the rocks. The 180 rotation takes 4 counts of 8.]  
And that line between the beggars and the choosers  
Is a line you've never let me quite ignore  
How I've tried to jump that great divide  
But I've never got the chances you were given [Rapunzel emerges from the rocks, having freed herself. She steps onto the wheel. Once again, they are on opposite sides of the stage. They remain equidistant while on the wheel.]   
You don't know how much I've been denied   
Well, I'm not being patient anymore   
I'm crossing the line! [By the end of the 10th count of 8, the wheel has carried Cassandra back to downstage center. On “line” she steps off the wheel.]  
And I'm done holding back  
So look out [She walks stage-left], clear the track  
It's my turn!   
I'm taking what's mine!  
Every drop, every smidge  
If I'm burning a bridge [On “burning,” Cassandra turns over her left shoulder (away from Rapunzel) and runs back up to the upper balcony.]   
Let it burn  
But I'm crossing the line! [The wheel has carried Rapunzel center stage. She steps off the wheel and turns her back on the audience to face Cassandra who is center stage on the upper balcony.]  
And for us, if we're over  
That's fine   
I'm crossing the line [At Cassandra’s gesture, a trapdoor opens beneath Rapunzel - the same trapdoor from which Cassandra ascends in “Ready As I’ll Ever Be” - and Rapunzel falls through, leaving Cassandra alone under a blue spotlight before a blackout.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you’ve already read my first chapter, thanks for coming back! If not, don’t worry; these are not in any particular order (but feel free to go back and read it :))


	3. Wind in My Hair/Wind in My Hair Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My last couple songs have been pretty angsty and intense, so I thought I would switch things up a bit with some classic Rapunzel optimism!

[Rapunzel is alone in her bedroom, which takes up the whole upper balcony. Her four-poster, canopied bed is far stage right. A broad wardrobe, mannequin clothed with Rapunzel’s coronation dress, and a paneled dressing screen is far stage left. The upstage wall is entirely covered with paintings. As the music begins playing, Rapunzel scurries around preparing herself for the journey beyond Corona’s walls on which Cassandra just agreed to take her.]  
Rapunzel: Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping  
Dreaming of things I've never tried [Rapunzel leaps onto her bed.]  
Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine [She stands and spins on her bed, her arms high in the air.]  
What if the doors began to open? [She leaps off the bed, hitting the ground running stage left.]  
What if the knots became untied?  
What if one day, nothing stood in my way [Rapunzel plucks a black cloak from the wardrobe.]   
And the world was mine?  
Would it feel this fine? [She runs to center stage.]  
'Cause I got the wind in my hair  
And a gleam in my eyes  
And an endless horizon  
I got a smile on my face  
And I'm walking on air  
And everything life oughta be  
It's all gonna happen to me out there [Rapunzel runs down the stage left spiral staircase.]   
And I'll find it, I swear  
With the wind in my hair [Cassandra enters stage right and meets Rapunzel center stage. Instrumental music vamps under dialogue. While talking, Rapunzel and Cassandra make their way stage right, avoiding guards that are either stationed or crossing the stage. Eventually, the guards exit, signaling their successful escape, and the dialogue transitions into singing.]   
So many roads I've yet to travel [Rapunzel grabs Cassandra’s left hand and starts running stage left.]   
So many friends I haven't met  
So many new adventures just around the bend [They reach far stage right; Rapunzel makes a running U-Turn, dragging a startled Cassandra with her.]  
Plenty of mysteries to unravel  
Tons of mistakes to not regret [Rapunzel lets go of Cassandra’s hand.]  
So much to see, and to do and to be  
A whole life to spend  
And it doesn't end [Rapunzel is downstage center, and Cassandra is upstage left of her.]  
And I got the wind in my hair  
And a song in my heart  
And the fun's only starting [She runs stage right and starts leaping, twirling, etc. Cassandra watches from stage left, half amused, half exasperated.]  
I got a skip in my step  
And I haven't a care [Cassandra finally succumbs to Rapunzel’s infectious joy and runs stage right to join her.]  
A beautiful breeze blowing through  
It's gonna carry me who knows where [On “who,” Rapunzel catches Cassandra’s hands, and they spin in each other in a circle.]  
I'll take any dare   
With the wind in my hair [Rapunzel lets go of Cassandra’s right hand and opens her arms wide, the right one still holding Cassandra’s left.]  
I got a smile on my face  
And I'm walking on air [Rapunzel breaks away from Cassandra to run stage left - again, twirling and what not.]   
And everything life oughta be  
But I know that it's waiting for me out there  
And I'll find it, I swear   
With the wind in my hair [Rapunzel ends the song on downstage center, arms thrown wide once again.]

[Rapunzel stares off stage left, where King Frederic just exited after ordering her not to discuss the black rocks with anyone. Forlornly, she leans on the balcony railing, her arms supporting her head, a pose reminiscent of how her younger self would gaze out the tower window to watch the floating lanterns.]  
Back to life after happily ever after  
Stuck inside once again and I'm gazing out  
True, I'm in here with those I hold dear  
Surrounded by their love [Rapunzel lifts her head and walks dejectedly back to her bed and hugs the farthest downstage post.]   
And for some, that's more than enough  
No doubt [For 2 counts of 8 that make up the instrumental break, Rapunzel looks around her room. Finally, her eyes land on the paintings on the wall depicting her adventures with Eugene prior to the start of the show, as well as her newfound family and friends. She stands and approaches the wall, almost as if in a trance. She places her left hand gently on the wall. As the music swells, she turns over her right shoulder and runs back to the center of the balcony.]  
But I got the wind in my hair and a fire within  
'Cause there's something beginning  
I got a mystery to solve and excitement to spare  
That beautiful breeze blowing through  
I'm ready to follow it who knows where  
And I'll get there, I swear  
With the wind in my hair! [She sweeps her left arm in front of her, palm open, her iconic golden hair flowing.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I have never taken on a fanfiction project like this before (or I have, but I have never finished it), so thank you so much for your support by way of reading!! 
> 
> P.S. Yeah, I took that last pose straight from the T.V. show. Why mess with perfection?


	4. Next Stop Anywhere/Next Stop Anywhere (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I envision this as the penultimate and ultimate songs in the first act. At first, I wanted “Ready As I’ll Ever Be” to be the ending number, but I changed my mind, 1) because Act II would be significantly longer than Act I and 2) because ending with these gives less closure than ending with “Ready As I’ll Ever Be,” and as Lin-Manuel Miranda said, an Act I-ender should ask more questions than it answers (I’m paraphrasing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add costume descriptions in this chapter. I feel like that is conducive with a real script, so I went with it.

[During the first four counts of 8, the lights come up from a full blackout to a completely lit stage. The caravan enters from stage right and rolls to center stage. It stops, and Rapunzel hops out. She is no longer wearing her pink and purple princess dress; instead, she has on a dress with a black spaghetti-strap top and a brown and purple skirt with a pink short sleeve shirt underneath.]  
Rapunzel: I wanna break every rule and cross every line [Rapunzel runs stage right, shouting “Woohoo!”]  
I wanna show all the stars how stars oughta shine [She makes a rainbow with her arms, hands open wide with her palms facing out.]  
I wanna do as I please and knock the world to its knees [Rapunzel bends down, her stage right knee touching the floor, and rolls over her stage right shoulder, coming up with her stage left knee on the floor.]  
And go wherever the breeze is going [She stands and spins in a circle with her arms out to the sides.]   
Next stop: anywhere  
Got a whole wide world to see, nothing's stopping me  
Next stop: anywhere [Rapunzel runs back to center stage.]  
'Cause there's so much waiting, I know it's waiting  
I feel it waiting out there  
Everywhere  
[Next, Eugene hops out of the caravan. He too has a new outfit - a dark blue jacket with one brown shoulder pad on the right side, a white shirt underneath, tan pants, and brown boots.]   
Eugene: We're gonna toss out the maps and follow the sun [On “sun,” he grabs Rapunzel’s stage left hand.]  
Rapunzel: We're gonna place our own path and go on the run [She starts running stage right, and Eugene follows.]  
Eugene: We're gonna get out and do what nobody's done [Together, they climb the stage left stairs. Eugene stops halfway up, and Rapunzel keeps climbing.]  
Rapunzel: There's so much out there to do, we've barely begun [When Rapunzel reaches the top of the stairs, she slides down the bannister. Eugene catches her bridal style at the bottom.]   
Eugene: We're gonna take every dare  
Eugene & Rapunzel: And feel the wind in our hair [Eugene spins them both in a circle, causing Rapunzel’s braid to fly behind her.]  
With no one telling us where we're going [Eugene sets Rapunzel back on the ground.   
Next stop: anywhere [Eugene runs and leaps onto a mini-porch on the caravan’s stage right side.]   
If you're there I'm gonna be where I wanna be [Rapunzel follows his lead. They embrace before jumping off, hand-in-hand, heading stage left.]   
Next stop: anywhere  
And the world is calling, it keeps on calling  
Just think of all that we'll share  
Everywhere [They end the chorus at the center stage of the upper balcony, holding each other, and gazing ahead to the horizon.]   
[Finally, Cassandra comes out of the caravan. She is wearing her non-lady-in-waiting outfit: a brown, yellow, and red tunic over a dark red turtleneck, red leggings, black gloves and boots, and her sword in a scabbard on her left side. A brief dialogue ensues, at the end of which Eugene and Rapunzel have made their way to her. Rapunzel stands stage left of Cassandra; Eugene stands stage right of her.]  
Cassandra: Next stop: anywhere [Cassandra steps forward, upstaging Rapunzel and Eugene. While before the three of them were in a line, now they form a triangle.]  
Got a feeling things'll be happening suddenly   
Rapunzel: Next stop: anywhere [Rapunzel moves stage left. She is now halfway between the stage left wing and center stage, and she is in line with Cassandra.]  
Gonna chase my destiny, find the best in me  
Eugene: Next stop: anywhere [Eugene mirrors Rapunzel on the right side of the stage].   
‘Cause it’s time we went to be where we’re meant to be  
Cassandra, Eugene & Rapunzel: Next stop: anywhere [Eugene and Rapunzel move in and grasp Cassandra’s hands.]  
Cassandra: And the world is waiting [Cassandra and Rapunzel break away, stage left, and Eugene moves stage right.]   
Eugene: I feel it waiting  
Rapunzel: It's all just waiting out there  
Eugene & Rapunzel: Everywhere  
Eugene: Everywhere  
Rapunzel: Everywhere [As they hold their final notes, Rapunzel stands on top of the caravan with her both arms spread wide; Eugene stands on the mini-porch with his stage right arm outstretched; and Cassandra stands on the driver’s seat with her stage left arm outstretched.]

[The caravan is now situated on a diagonal, stage left. Eugene and Rapunzel stand stage left of the caravan. The three of them watch Adira disappear, stage right.]  
Eugene: We're gonna walk down that path and over the rise  
Rapunzel: Guess we'll discover just where our destiny lies  
Eugene: Who cares how dark it'll be, 'cause I've got you [He takes Rapunzel’s stage right hand.]  
Rapunzel: You've got me [She holds their clasped hands to her chest.]  
Eugene & Rapunzel: So let's go see where this whole thing's going   
Next stop: anywhere [Rapunzel turns over her right shoulder. She walks backwards, taking Eugene’s other hand.]   
Rapunzel: And I'm where I'm supposed to be, with you close to me  
Eugene & Rapunzel: Next stop: anywhere  
Eugene: Facing every jeopardy linked inseparably [By “inseparably,” they are back to center stage. They have dropped their downstage hands and are facing forward.]  
Eugene & Rapunzel: Next stop: anywhere  
Rapunzel: Though it may get rough for us   
Eugene: We're enough for us [They rejoin their downstage hands and face each other.]  
Eugene & Rapunzel: Next stop: anywhere  
Rapunzel: And the world is waiting [Cassandra comes out of the caravan and sits on the driver’s seat. Rapunzel runs to sit with her.]  
Eugene: I feel it waiting [Eugene follows Rapunzel, sitting at her side.]  
Rapunzel: With new adventures to share  
Everywhere [Rapunzel leans her head on Eugene’s shoulder.]  
Eugene: Everywhere  
Eugene & Rapunzel: Everywhere [Eugene, Rapunzel, and Cassandra all look forward (on the diagonal). The lights slowly fade to black. End of Act I.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for not taking a while to update. I hope you enjoyed, and I will try to have another chapter up within a week!


	5. Let Me Make You Proud/Let Make You Proud (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These songs are so important from a story-telling standpoint, which make them really exciting to stage! These combined 3 minutes and 11 seconds represent a crucial turning point in Act 1, as well as a defining moment in Varian’s character arc. Hopefully, all that comes across in my staging!

[The lights raise on an empty stage. Varian walks in from stage left. He is wearing a black cape with a furry white hood, a red scarf, and black boots and gloves. In his upstage (right) hand, he holds a lantern.]  
Varian: Maybe I make things a mess [He starts walking across the stage.]  
And maybe you're right to have doubts in me  
Maybe, but nevertheless  
If you for once could just trust me [By “trust,” he has reached center stage, where he paused briefly before continuing stage right.]  
Just this once let me come through for you [He turns and begins walking back to center stage.]  
The way that you want me to  
Let me make you proud [Varian holds his arms out to the sides. Although we’ve seen this gesture before in more upbeat contexts (namely from Rapunzel), this pose reflects discontent and yearning coming from Varian.]  
Let me show you the best in me [He drops his stage right hand and brings his stage left hand to his chest.]  
Let me give you a reason  
To believe that I can stand tall [He brings his stage right arm up, the lantern still in hand. On “stand,” he bends and lifts his stage left leg; on “tall” he brings down his foot and his stage left hand, which is now curled into a fist.]  
And when I return [He begins walking stage right again.]   
And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be  
Maybe then you will realize [On “realize,” he turns to look over his upstage (right) shoulder, addressing his father, offstage left.]  
That you never actually knew me at all [On “all,” he turns back sharply to face stage right. He stands still, frozen by mixed emotions regarding his dad, for four beats; then, he resumes walking. When he reaches the stage right staircase, he climbs it.]  
Sure, I've made lots of mistakes  
I know that I've disappointed you  
Still, though, whatever it takes  
I'm gonna fix it, just watch me [On “me,” he turns to face the audience at the landing of the upper balcony, holding the lantern in front of him.]   
Just you wait, I'll make it up to you [He continues walking stage left.]  
If it's the last thing I ever do [He jogs the rest of the way to center stage.]  
I will make you proud  
I will make you have faith in me  
I will prove that the way [He runs to the stage left staircase, then continues running down it.]  
I used to be is all in the past  
[As Varian is singing, a ramp representing a snowy cliff rolls in, between the staircases and under the balcony.]  
I will save the day [Varian leaps off the stairs - he is in the air on “day” - to the stage floor.]  
And come back here triumphantly [He runs to center stage, and, on “triumphantly,” he jumps so his feet kick up behind him, landing with both feet solidly planted on the floor.]  
'Cause I long for that look of surprise   
When you see your son rising at last [He turns over his stage left shoulder and jogs up the ramp.]  
The pride in your eyes   
When you see your son rising at last [With his back to the audience, Varian raises his   
stage right (left) fist in the air, keeping his arm bent until the music cuts out; then he straightens it for a visible ‘oomph’. The stage stays lit for applause, then fades to black to set for the next scene.]

[Varian runs in from stage right, shouting to his dad about Rapunzel’s refusal to help. He skids to a halt when he sees Quirin, encased in amber. He walks slowly towards his dad. As he moves forward, the lights dim until there is only a spotlight illuminating Varian and his dad. He places his left (upstage) hand on the amber, before collapsing to his knees, overcome with emotion.]  
Varian (spoken): Don't worry, Dad, I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise.  
(Sung) I will make you proud  
Get the answers and set you free [Varian leans his forehead on the amber.]  
Don't you worry,  
Whatever it might take, I'm finding a way [He stands and turns to face the audience.]  
And I swear right now  
That no matter what comes of me  
Anybody who stands [He turns to face stage right.]  
Or has stood in my path, [He runs a few steps stage right, and the spotlight follows him.]  
They are going to pay! [The “pay” is sung to the people of Corona, offstage right, the objects of Varian’s anger.]  
They...will...pay. [The spotlight is now on Varian alone. The light and the music slowly fade out together.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As I start working on other writing projects, it gets harder to stay motivated on this one, but I am determined to see it through. I really appreciate the support! 
> 
> P.S. I imagine the running leap as the closest possible imitation of what animated Varian does in the show. I just love how corny and self-indulgent that moment is, especially in an otherwise angsty song. Also, I can’t remember if I said this in my notes from the last chapter, so just in case: I started noting explicitly the characters’ costumes because I thought that would be more authentic to a real script. The costumes are pretty much just me describing what they wear in the show, so I am not trying to take any sort of credit for them.


	6. Nothing Left to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first heard “Nothing Left to Lose,” my thought was that it was the duet I did not know I needed from the show. I think it is not only a good song generally but it is also really important to the story, especially for this condensed, musical version. A duet between the two main villains in the actual series as well as this musical, “Nothing Left to Lose” is excellent for studying Cassandra and Varian’s mindsets from different points on their villains’ journeys. They are both such interesting characters, which makes their duet that much cooler.

The setting is Cassandra’s black rock tower. Variously sized outcroppings of the rocks are scattered around the stage and the upper balcony. The stage is dimly lit. Upstage center is a throne, also made of black rocks, on which Cassandra sits, her arms and legs crossed, scowling at a spot over the stage-left side of the audience. Varian is scanning the ‘tower’ in curious wonder. He approaches an outcropping on stage right, but before he can touch it, Cassandra snaps at him. She returns to her position; Varian looks at her pityingly.]  
Varian (spoken): Cassandra, you're angry, I get it [He slowly starts to move towards her. Cassandra does not react to his words or movement.]  
Believe me I know what it's like  
But you are making a mistake   
(Sung) The path of hate is a dangerous track  
You take one step and it's hard to turn back [Varian reaches out touch Cassandra’s arm, but she pulls her arm out of reach. She stands and marches stage left, stopping halfway between center stage and the stage left wing and halfway between the edge of the stage and the throne.]  
It pulls you along [Varian follows Cassandra, stopping a foot or so behind her.]  
And though it seems wrong it feels right  
Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark [He takes a few steps closer to Cassandra.]   
It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark [On “turns,” he physically turns to face stage right, so his back is to Cassandra.]  
With each passing day  
You're further astray from the light [He stares at a point above the stage-right audience, a regretful expression on his face.]  
Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread  
Lose your cool, then lose your head [He turns to face the audience, singing both a warning and a reflective solo.]   
Every loss is harder to excuse  
Then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul [On “see,” Varian turns again so he is facing Cassandra’s back again.]  
'Til you lose complete control [He moves towards Cassandra.]   
And realize there's nothing left to lose  
Nothing left to lose  
(Spoken) Cass, trust me [Varian takes a few more steps forward. When he is close enough, he reaches out and gently grabs her downstage upper arm.]  
Becoming the villain isn't the answer  
Cassandra (spoken): Is that what you think I am? [She wrenches her arm away from Varian as she turns over her downstage shoulder to face him.]  
(Sung) The path I'm on is a path paved in black [Cassandra begins walking stage right, blowing past Varian and upstaging him. This time, Varian follows right behind her.]  
I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back   
Each twist and each turn   
Leads straight where I'm yearning to go [By “go,” Cassandra is in line with her previous, stage left position.]  
Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends [She reaches her hand out, as if grasping for the end of said path.]  
My rivals will fall as my power ascends [Using both hands, she pushes down on empty air on “fall;” on “ascends,” she raises her hands, this time in fists.]  
Despise me, that's fine [On “fine,” she snaps her head to look at Varian.]   
I'm taking what's mine even so [On the first two beats of this line, Cassandra leans forward (stage left, towards Varian); on the second two beats, Cassandra leans backward (stage right). Both her feet are facing the audience, but her stage left (left) foot is slightly angled towards stage left.]  
Not like you [Cassandra punctuates the word “you” by stomping forward with her stage right foot and pushing Varian, who stumbles backwards a few steps.]   
You lost your nerve, you lost the game [She advances, forcing Varian to walk backward.]  
But you and I, we're not the same [She gestures to him on “you” and herself on “I;” I’m “not,” she makes a slashing gesture in front of herself. All gestures are made with her upstage arm.]  
I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose [Cassandra opens her stance to face the audience again. On “mine,” she slaps her open, stage right* hand on her sternum.]  
So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains  
Lose each weakness that remains  
Now that I have nothing left to lose  
Nothing left to lose [During this verse, Cassandra switches from singing to the audience and singing to Varian. However, the second “Nothing left to lose” is sung solely facing the audience, signifying Cassandra’s growing mental gap between herself and her friends. In her mind, the song is over.]   
Varian: You have so much to hold onto [At Varian’s interjection, Cassandra reluctantly acknowledges him again by briefly glancing in his direction. She then proceeds to turn her back on him and walk purposefully stage right.]  
Cassandra: I only want my rightful dues [She lands on the stage right position of the moving wheel in the center of the stage.]  
Varian: Listen please, you've lost your grip [On “please,” Varian steps onto the stage left position of the wheel - straight across from Cassandra, who is facing the audience - and the wheel begins spinning counterclockwise. Varian faces Cassandra, moving his body to continue facing her as the wheel spins them.]   
And lost your mind (Cassandra: I'm not gonna lose)  
All's not lost, don't be so blind (I refuse)  
Cut your losses, drop the IOUs (I refuse) [After four counts of four, the wheel has spun Cassandra and Varian to the opposite ends from where they started.]   
Oh-oh, choose  
Cassandra: I lose no tears and lose no sleep  
What I want I'll take and keep (Varian: It's time for you to choose) [After two counts of four, the wheel stops spinning. Cassandra is at the upstage position, and Varian is directly across from her, at the downstage position; finally, they face each other. Behind Varian, a platform rises through the trapdoor. On it is a cage big enough for Varian to stand in, made of the black rocks.]   
Both: You can't stop the turning on the screws [On “screws,” Cassandra drops to a crouch and slaps the ground, causing Varian to stumble backward into the cage.]   
Cassandra (spoken): You'll stay in that cage until this is done [She straightens.]  
And just in case you think of escaping [Cassandra outstretches her stage right (right arm), her palm facing down. During the brief instrumental break, she pushes down on empty air at the same speed as the platform descends.]  
(Sung) Now I have nothing left to lose [Cassandra slowly backs up. By “left,” she reaches the throne and pauses before sinking into it on “to lose”, crossing her stage left (left) leg over her stage right (right) one. The stage fades to black.]

*The hand does not actually matter in this case. It is written as “stage right (right)” because the playwright is right-hand dominant. A left-hand dominant actor should use her stage left (left) hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner!! I was initially excited to stage this song, but then I inexplicably lost interest for a few weeks. Thankfully, I got back to it, and I am happy to share the final product. I hope you all enjoyed it and are not too upset with me for taking so long! I will do my best to not take a month to upload the next chapter :)


	7. Life After Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be the opening number of the musical. It’s important for setting up the baseline attitudes, personalities, and goals of the main characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut some of the dialogue that was in the original TV show because it felt extraneous and/or did not fit with my staging, which is specifically built around the lyrics.

[The lights rise on the stage, which includes an upper balcony running the width of the stage and two staircases (one on stage left and one of stage right) leading to said balcony. Rapunzel runs into her room on the upper balcony from stage right, passing her four-poster, canopied bed, to center stage. She is wearing her standard pink and purple dress, and her brown hair is slightly above shoulder-length.]  
Rapunzel: This is life after happily ever after [She throws her arms out to her sides   
And it's all just as sweet as the stories say   
I feel wild, free, as light as can be  
I'm ready to explore [She places both hands on the balcony railing, straightens her arms, and leans over as far as possible.]   
With nothing at all standing in my way [She runs back stage right and down the staircase.]

True, there are certain customs I have to follow [Guards march in from stage right, and Rapunzel slows down to a more dignified pace, stopping and turning to face the audience when she reaches center stage.]  
Several small obligations I can't avoid [Cassandra, wearing the uniform of a lady-in-waiting of Corona (a baby blue and gold dress, a white choker, and a white and gold veil), enters through the archway center stage and approaches Rapunzel from behind.]  
A few rules, too - well, more than a few [Cassandra places hands on Rapunzel’s shoulders and whispers inaudibly into Rapunzel’s stage left (left) ear, causing her to look down at her bare feet, then give Cassandra - who has come around to Rapunzel’s stage left side - a sheepish smile.]   
Commitments by the score [Cassandra hands Rapunzel a scroll with her daily to-do list, which she slips into a pocket in her skirt.]  
Aside from all that though I'm overjoyed [Rapunzel grabs Cassandra’s hands and in one full circle. Cassandra drops Rapunzel’s upstage (right) hand and leads her stage left. Three women dressed like Cassandra rush onstage from the stage left wing and begin fussing over Rapunzel.]  
And sure there are corsets and buckles and bows [Each lady-in-waiting holds one of mentioned accessories as Rapunzel sings them.]  
Plus all those names to recall [Rapunzel gestures to the third lady and asks, “Jane?” The lady responds, “Ethel,” and Rapunzel exclaims “Right.”]  
Still I can hardly complain I suppose [She lets the ladies-in-waiting surround her and attempt to make her over.]   
This is happily ever after, after all [Cassandra dismisses the three ladies-in-waiting. As they’re leaving, she spots a pair of black flats in Ethel’s hand (the one not holding bows). She stops the lady and points to the shoes, so Ethel hands then over and follows the other two, off stage left.]  
Cassandra (spoken): Rapunzel, I know this princess thing is new for you, but you've got to at least try and act the part.  
Rapunzel (spoken): Trust me, Cassandra, I know how important this is to my dad. [She loops her upstage (right) arm through Cassandra’s downstage (left) arm and they begin walking stage right as King Frederic and the Captain of the Guard enter from stage right.]  
Captain of the Guard (spoken): As you’ve requested, Your Majesty, we’ve doubled security on both the main gates and the south tower.   
King Frederic (spoken) Good. We have guests from all over the world. I want them to know that they are safe. Everything for my little girl’s coronation weekend must be absolutely… perfect. [King Frederic pauses when he sees Rapunzel, then says “perfect.”]  
Rapunzel (spoken): Hi, Dad. [King Frederic embraces his daughter. Cassandra exits through the central arch upstage.]  
[King Frederic:] And now that at last you are here in my arms   
I won't permit you to fall [King Frederic pulls away and uses his downstage (left) hand to cup her downstage (right) cheek.]  
I must protect you from all the world's harms  
We'll live happily ever after, after all [King Frederic puts his hands on Rapunzel’s shoulders and straightens his arms.]   
(Spoken) Now as Princess, you are not only representing yourself and the family, but all of Corona.  
Rapunzel (spoken): Don’t worry, Dad. I won’t let you down.   
[Father and daughter embrace again. They freeze in that position, in order to draw attention to sudden action on stage left, where Eugene sits on a cushy, throne-like chair in the middle of an arc made of a small group of Pub Thugs.]  
Eugene: Now that we're living splendidly [He spreads his arms, gesturing to the general grandeur of the palace.]  
Our dreams fulfilled extendedly  
Why leave things open endedly [He leaps out of the chair]  
For Rapunzel and moi? [He outstretches his stage right (right) arm to indicate Rapunzel (He is not aware of her presence on stage right, however. Rapunzel and her father are still frozen in place and apart from the scene taking place on stage left. The gesture is more of a visual clue for the audience.) He places his stage left (left) hand on his sternum and closes his eyes dramatically.]  
Tonight I'll hand this rose to her [He pulls a rose out of his stage right (right) pocket with his stage right hand and offers it to one of the Pub Thugs on his stage right side.]  
Kneel down and then propose to her [He pulls a small box out of his stage left (left) pocket, kneels down on his downstage (left) knee, opens the box, and presents it to the same Thug.]   
And give this ring I chose to her [He takes the ring out of the box with his upstage (right) hand, and holds it out to the Thug, who outstretches his upstage (left) hand in slow motion.]  
Life's gonna be like strawberry sherbet [Just before the ring slides onto the Thug’s finger, Eugene snatches it back and returns it to the box, much to the Thug’s dismay. He stands up and faces the audience again.]  
Once she is Mrs Eugene Fitzherbert [He makes a rainbow motion with his hands in front of/above himself.]  
(Spoken) Ok, not great, but how about this? [He drops his hands and looks around at the Thugs apologetically.]  
Once she is Princess Eugene Fitzherbert [He repeats the gesture.] 

[Over on stage right, Rapunzel and King Frederic unfreeze. Rapunzel breaks the hug, kisses her dad on the cheek, and runs towards Eugene. He scoops her up, bridal style, and they kiss. (As this is happening, the Pub Thugs exit stage left, taking the chair with them.]  
Both: This is life after happily ever after  
And our story has finally reached its end  
Eugene: Settling down here [He puts her on her feet, and they walk hand-in-hand stage left.]  
Rapunzel: Year upon year  
Eugene: Contented and secure [By the end of this line, they have reached the bottom of the stage left staircase. They face each other, holding each other’s hands. Eugene gazes at Rapunzel with an expression of pure joy and love.]  
Rapunzel: With dozens of duties we'll have to tend [Rapunzel attempts a reciprocal look, but conflicting feelings about her new reality erode her smile.]

Both: And now that we've gotten the dream that we chose [Eugene begins climbing the stairs, pulling Rapunzel along. She ascends half facing the audience and half facing Eugene, splitting her attention between both directions as they sing. Eugene continuously faces away from her and the audience, towards the upper balcony.]  
Now that we're in for the haul [On “haul,” Eugene pulls Rapunzel up the last couple steps to the balcony landing.]  
Now our adventures can come to a close  
Living happily ever after, after all [Rapunzel and Eugene embrace then wave goodbye. A short instrumental interlude plays while Eugene descends the staircase and exits stage left. Rapunzel watches as he leaves, her face shifting from elation to wistfulness.] 

Rapunzel: Now that I've gotten the dream that I chose [She slowly walks stage right until she reaches center stage.]   
Why does my world feel so small? [She walks forward and places her hands on the balcony railing.]  
If this is it [She studies her room, looking stage right then stage left, then faces the audience again.]  
And it is I suppose [She sinks to the floor, her legs criss-cross style.]  
Is this happily ever after, after all? [She wraps the fingers of both hands around two of the bars in the railing. The last few instrumental chords of the song vamp. Rapunzel removes her hands from the bars and drops her head into them, sighing. Then, she stands and walks over to her bed. She crawls to the headboard, grabs a fluffy pillow, hugs it to her chest, and gazes out over the audience. The music continues to vamp, getting softer and softer, until the lights on the stage have dimmed and gone completely out.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading! I’m immensely grateful for all the support, as this is my most ambitious fanfiction project to date!!


	8. Through It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this song is underrated, so I decided to include it. I spent a lot of time on this number because I have not done an ensemble piece since Ready As I’ll Ever Be. For that number, I focused on the soloists and generally ignored the ensemble presence. I paid a lot more attention to that presence this time. As a warning, the ending gets a little hectic, and it may be difficult to decipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is super rhythmic, so I could not resist talking about specific beats. Also, I attempted to go a little harder on the choreo, as this is an ensemble piece, of which I have not staged much. My meager attempts are no where near Broadway caliber, and I much prefer blocking, but I thought I would challenge myself.  
> Also, King Edmund’s line was originally said by Shorty, but I changed it because Shorty is not a character that I think would translate well to a stage, so I am leaving him as an optional character for now. Sorry, Shorty stans!
> 
> King Edmund’s line is originally Shorty’s

[On the stage are three long tables, two of which are set on diagonals with their downstage ends facing away from center stage. Behind the stage right table, sit Quirin, Kings Edmund and Frederic, and Queen Ariana (in that order, from furthest downstage to furthest upstage.) Several Coronan citizens stand behind them. Lance, Eugene, and Varian sit behind the stage left table (again, from furthest downstage to furthest upstage), and several Pub Thugs stand behind them. The third table sits horizontally center stage. A grand piano sits in front of the third table; the keys are on the piano’s stage left side.] The Snuggly Duckling sign hangs above the center arch, indicating the setting. Rapunzel stands in front of the piano.]  
Rapunzel (spoken): I’m not going to sugarcoat this. This is the biggest challenge this kingdom has ever faced!  
Eugene (spoken): No offense, Varian.   
[Varian shrugs and makes a noise indicating that he is not offended by Eugene’s comment, that he might even find it funny.]

[Rapunzel sits down at the piano and begins playing.*]   
Rapunzel (sung): Time now to fight, let's turn our losing streak around  
Rise and unite, let's do what we must do [Varian joins her at the piano and takes over playing.*]  
If we're to win, we can't turn back or sneak around [She runs around the upstage end of the stage right table.]  
Once we begin, the only way is through [Rapunzel squeezes her father’s stage right (right) hand then her mother’s stage left (left) hand. She then slides under the table between the two kings.]

Through the fire, through the rain [Rapunzel gets into a crouch position and stays there for the rest of the four beats (The two phrases are divided into four beats and four-and-a-half beats.) She stands up during the second phrase.]  
We'll face whatever the fates may bring [Step-and-hop move.**]  
And tear through every wall [She spins 270 degrees counterclockwise to face the audience. Her arms make a diagonal so that when she finishes spinning, her stage right (right) arm is high and her stage left (left) arm is low.]   
Through the fear, through the pain [For the first phrase, she slides stage right, keeping her arms in position, then lowers them to her sides. For the second phrase, she slides stage left (so she’s back at center stage), raising her arms in a reflection of their previous position, then lowers them to her sides again. (The counts are almost the same for these phrases, except the second one is also four beats, not four-and-a-half.)]  
And, as one, we will rise   
Marching tall through it all   
(spoken) It's not going to be easy, but it's our only option. Who's with me? [She walks behind the piano to stand in front of the center table.]

Eugene: Time now to stand [He stands up behind the table.]  
King Frederic: Let's save our home and take it back [He stands up and slams his hands on the table for emphasis.]  
Lance: At your command [He stands up and salutes Rapunzel.]  
Attila: I'm in! [He loops his stage right (right) arm through Vladimir’s and raises his stage left (left) fist in the air.]  
Vladimir: And me! [He raises his stage right (right) fist in the air.]  
King Edmund Me too! [He stands and shakes King Frederic’s hand on the fourth beat.]   
Varian: Onward we ride, who knows if we will make it back [He stands up from the piano and returns to his spot behind the table, turning over his stage right (left) shoulder to face the audience on “back.”]  
Queen Ariana: We're at your side [Queen Ariana sings this line to her daughter. She stands up and takes Rapunzel’s stage right (right) hand.]  
Rapunzel: Together we'll come through [Rapunzel sings this line to her mom. She squeezes her hand then lets go.]

All: Through the strife, through the fray [For the first phrase, everyone standing behind a table (everyone except Rapunzel) move their outside legs out and twist on the balls of their feet. For the second phrase, they bend down on their downstage knees, facing the center. They place their upstage fists across their chests in a gesture of loyalty to their Princess.]  
Rapunzel: We can't hold back in this time of need [She leaps onto the table.]  
Eugene: We all must heed the call [He stands up and leaps onto the table next to Rapunzel and grabs her stage left (left) hand.]  
All: Through the dark to the day [For the first phrase, those kneeling stand up on their downstage legs, dragging their upstage feet as they stand and slicing their crossed arms down to their upstage sides. For the second phrase, everyone turns to face the audience (except Rapunzel and Eugene, who are already facing the audience), stomping their outside feet and slicing both arms down to their sides. Rapunzel and Eugene do that same arm motions.]  
And, as one, we will rise [On “ one,” everyone drops to the ground with their outside knees on the floor and their palms flat on the stage. For the four beats of “we will rise,” everyone straightens.]  
Marching tall 

Group A - named characters: Through it all (Group B - ensemble + named Pub Thugs: Time now to fight, to face whatever fate may bring) [These phrases are eight beats long. For the first four beats, Group A people step forward with their stage right (right) feet and raise their stage right arms. For the second four beats, they lower their stage right arms; on the last beat, they step back with their stage right feet. Group B people link arms to form human chains- one arm linked per beat.***]   
Through it all (Right over might, till victory and freedom ring) [Group A people repeat the previous sequence but with their stage left feet and arms. Group B people shuffle diagonally, in rhythm, towards the downstage corner of their side of the stage. Once the leader of each chain reaches the corner, the rest peel off toward center stage, still shuffling in rhythm.]  
Through it all (Stand and unite, for home and heart, for land and king) [Group A people repeat the first sequence. Group B people continue shuffling until everyone is downstage in a straight line.]  
For love and life and everything [Rapunzel and Eugene leap off the table, and all the Group A people join hands.]   
Through it all (Through it all), through it all (through it all) [These “through it alls” are eight beats long. During those eight beats, Group A people advance towards the Group B line, which has space for them, center stage. (Rapunzel and Eugene drop hands briefly to get around the piano.)]  
Through it all [This “through it all” is held for twelve beats. By the fourth beat, everyone is in a straight line along the downstage edge of the stage. Everyone joins hands and raises them for eight beats. The next two beats are silent, during which everyone drops each others’ hands, bend their arms at the elbows, and straightens them, palms facing each other: the final pose for the “Yeah!” on the third beat.] 

*The actors playing Rapunzel and Varian can be actual pianists, or not.   
**I do not know how to dictate this as a verifiable dance move, so let this be whatever step the reader imagines.  
***This timing is done with either a 16 or 32 member ensemble in mind, divided evenly between the left and right sides of the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading. I hope you enjoyed!!


	9. Waiting in the Wings/Waiting in the Wings (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These songs are pretty short yet very emotional, which I hope comes across in my staging. I was actually more excited about the reprise because I can see the two Cassandras in my head so clearly.

[The stage is in semi-darkness. Rapunzel stands in the true center of the stage (inside the wheel). Eugene and Lance set up camp for the party in the center of the upper balcony. They are all frozen. Cassandra stands off to Rapunzel’s stage right side. A spotlight shines above her.]   
Cassandra: Guess we all are born with parts to play [She sings facing Rapunzel.]  
Some of us are stars, and some are just in the way [On “stars,” she gestures to Rapunzel, then turns her back on the princess.]  
I know I was meant for glory [She walks further stage right.]   
But that's never what my story brings [She stops, still facing stage right.]   
And yet I keep on waiting [She turns to face the audience.]  
When you have the passion and the drive [Cassandra takes out her sword, turns to face stage left and begins moving that way, performing various sword techniques.]  
You expect your moment center stage to arrive [In the brief pause between “stage” and “to,” Cassandra is directly behind Rapunzel. Then, she reappears upstage left of her.]   
I show up with heart a-blazing [She keeps walking stage left, spinning 270 degrees counter-clockwise (so she ends facing the audience) as she walks.]  
Ready to achieve amazing things [She pulls out her sword with her stage right (right) hand and thrusts it at the audience.]  
But I'm left waiting in the wings [On “waiting,” she slices the sword down through the air; on “wings,” she jams it back in her scabbard on her stage left (left) hip.]  
I hear my cue [She steps forward purposefully.]  
And yet I'm kept there, waiting [She clenches her fists.]  
Know what to do [She steps forward again.]  
And still I stand there, waiting [She throws her arms down, frustrated and helpless.]  
It's always someone else who sings [Without looking behind her, Cassandra gestures in Rapunzel’s direction.]  
While I'm left waiting in the wings [She turns and starts marching stage right.]  
And so I keep on keeping on   
My chances come and then I blink and they're gone [When she reaches far stage right, she turns around and marches back toward stage left.]  
Always overlooked unfairly  
While pretending that it barely stings [By the end of this line, she has reached center stage.]  
But it stings, yes it stings   
And I'll shed no tears [As the song reaches its climax, Cassandra owns center stage, belting as if no one else is there.]  
I'll only keep on waiting  
If no one cheers  
Well, I can keep on waiting  
Who cares how loud [Cassandra holds the last note; then, the music cuts out, and there is silence. The emotion drains from her face. All that is left is resignation.]  
The silence rings  
You'll find me waiting in the wings [She returns, dejected, to her place at Rapunzel’s side. After the music dies down, the rest of the party unfreezes as if no time has passed.]

[Young Cassandra (downstage right) is sweeping the floor of Gothel’s cottage. The cottage is made up of a door on stage right, a little downstage of the staircase, on a slant so it’s not parallel nor perpendicular to the audience; a bay window with a seat, in line with the door, closer to center stage; and a fireplace in between the door and window. She pauses to gaze forlornly at the stage right wing where Gothel, her mother, has just left. Present-Day Cassandra and Zhan Tiri stand upstage of the bay window, parallel to the audience.]  
Young Cassandra: Guess by now I oughta know my place [She drops her head and hugs the broom handle to her chest.]   
Do your humble duty with a smile on your face [She raises her head and wipes her eyes - one, then the other - and on “smile” she gives the audience her best attempt at a smile. In between “smile” and “on your face,” she sniffles.]  
Mother knows how much I love her   
But she's always doing other things  
So I'll keep waiting in the wings [She sits down on the bay window seat.]

Cassandra: I crave so much [Cassandra takes a few steps forward, into the cottage.]  
And yet I kept on waiting  
One glance, one touch [She takes a few more steps, her downstage arm wrapped around her chest, her upstage arm bent but clearly reaching out to the long-gone Gothel.]  
And I just kept on waiting

Both: And when it came, it came with strings [Hearing her younger self, Cassandra whirls around. Young Cassandra does not acknowledge her older self’s presence.]

[The music stops. Cassandra studies her younger self for a moment; then, she slowly walks toward Young Cassandra, crouching down in front of her.]  
Cassandra: So I kept waiting in the wings [The two Cassandras stay in their positions until the music fades.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I am worried I may be running out of songs I actually want to stage, but I really appreciate the continued readership. Thanks as always, and have a great rest of your day!!


	10. I've Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, this song is a little more fun, more comical than some of the others on the soundtrack. However, the mood switches very quickly and sets up some of the trials towards the end of Act 1.

[The stage is cheerily lit up. Corona’s flags adorn the balcony banister. A high-backed throne sits in the center of the stage, directly in front of the center archway. Rapunzel strolls over to the throne confidently from stage right. Cassandra and Eugene flank the throne, on the stage right and left sides, respectively.]   
Rapunzel: Royal decision making  
Hey I was born to do it [She waves to one of the guards positioned on the stage right side of the stage left staircase with her stage right (right) hand. He ignores her. Cassandra gently pushes Rapunzel’s arm down with a patient smile.]  
Yes sure I'm slightly faking [She grins at Cassandra and shrugs.]   
But there's not that much to it [She turns to Eugene; they embrace, and when they separate, he squeezes her hand.]  
Bring it on, I'm ready 'cause I've got this [She sits on the throne and smoothes her dress.]  
I've got this  
Just watch   
Nigel (spoken): Princess Rapunzel, may I present: your most humble subjects. [Myriad citizens of Corona march onstage from both wings for four counts of four. The Farmer and the Subject are at the front of the stage right group, and the Barber and Peasant Girl are at the front of the stage left group. The Farmer steps forward.]

Farmer: He won't let my sheep graze   
Next to his without a fight [He jabs his stage right (right) finger at another farmer in the crowd.]   
Barber: How can I cut hair  
With this guy fiddling day and night [He grabs the shirt of a very startled man with a fiddle and drags him out of the crowd.]   
Subject: Lately half the city's   
Overrun by cats and kitties   
Peasant Girl: Eating everything in sight   
Rapunzel: Pasture land is public  
I decree you'll have to share [She brings the stage right (right) hand of the Farmer and the downstage (right) hand of the other farmer together, and they shake hands.]  
Earplugs will do you wonders [She crosses to the Barber.]   
You'll receive a royal pair [Nigel brings him a baggie with earplugs. The Barber beams and lets go of the fiddler - who escapes into the crowd - to grab the baggie.]  
Henceforth it is written, [She returns to stand in front of her throne.]  
We'll feed every cat and kitten  
Here within the palace square   
Fair? [The citizens cheer.]  
Folks the line starts there [Rapunzel sits on the throne and points stage left. The crowd on stage right scampers stage left, and all the citizens form a single-file line.] 

Cassandra: She's got a knack for reigning  
So far she's holding steady [Cassandra watches proudly as Rapunzel and the Coronans pantomime interactions.]   
But folks are still complaining [She leans forward to inspect the line, which is still reasonably long.]  
So let's not throw confetti [She straightens again and crosses her arms.]   
Nonetheless, I guess our girl has got this   
She's got this [She points at Rapunzel with her stage left (right) index finger.]   
No prob [She uncrosses her arms and low-fives Rapunzel, who does not stop pantomiming with the citizens, only reaches her stage right (right) hand behind her to intercept the low-five.]  
[At this point, all the citizens in line have spoken to Rapunzel and have left satisfied.]  
Rapunzel (spoken): Is the last one?  
Nigel (spoken): Well, not exactly, Your Highness… [The Farmer, Barber, Subject, Peasant Girl, and several other Coronans march back onstage from the stage left wing.]

Farmer: Since we shared the pasture,  
We can't tell whose sheep are whose   
Rapunzel (spoken): Oops [She sinks a little in the throne.]   
Barber (more loudly than the others, as he is still wearing the earplugs): I can't hear my customers  
And ruin all their dos  
Rapunzel: Sorry   
Subject: Now the cats are quiet [Rapunzel sits up straighter for a moment…]  
Peasant Girl: But the rats are running riot [...then sinks even further than before.]  
Up and down the avenues   
[While all the Coronans are shouting for Rapunzel’s attention, she stares ahead glumly and drops her cheek onto her stage left (left) fist.]  
Nigel: No more interviews! [He ushers the grumbling citizens off stage left, following them, until only Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Eugene are left onstage.]

Rapunzel: Gosh what a huge disaster [She turns to look at Cassandra.]  
And everybody knew it [She turns to look at Eugene, who opens his arms to embrace her.]  
I had one job to master   
And I completely blew it [She pulls away from Eugene and turns to face the audience.]  
I was so darn certain that I got this [Rapunzel stares at the floor, confused and frustrated.]  
But I'm not this [She turns her head over her stage right (right) shoulder to look at the throne.]  
Not yet [She turns back to look at the floor again, shaking her head slightly.]  
Who would have thought how far from getting this  
I could get [Discouraged, Rapunzel exits stage right. Cassandra and Eugene share a concerned look, then exit upstage, through the archway. Once they have disappeared from the audience’s view, the stage goes dark.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading. Whether you are new to this piece or you've read every chapter, I really appreciate your support! I am finding I really like directing (even if it's an imaginary musical)!!


	11. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pause so I can let you all know my plans for the rest of this fanfiction.

So here is the deal: I originally set this fic at 17 chapters; however, that 17 included all the reprises I wrote and put in the same chapters as their originals. Therefore, my chapter total is only 12, not 17. (I changed it to 13 totally chapters because it is 12 regular chapters plus this one.) Sorry to disappoint if you were hoping for 7 more chapters of this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! My plan is to get the next two chapters out in the next two weeks, but I am not making any promises :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this isn’t a traditional fanfiction, but it’s where my creativity was pushing me! I hope you enjoyed it, and have a great day!! 
> 
> P.S. I stole a line (the “We’re ready” after Eugene says “I’m ready” I’m the second chorus) from Pete and Stan because they are also extraneous, albeit amazing, characters. I’ll add them in later if I can :)


End file.
